


What if - he met Emily first

by NewbieFanFic



Category: Arrow cast, Emily Brett Richards, Stephen Amnell - Fandom
Genre: F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewbieFanFic/pseuds/NewbieFanFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternative universe Stephen is not married when he meets Emily for the first time. This is what could have happened. This is pure fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at fan fiction. The only way I felt comfortable exploring the chemistry between these two co-starts, was in an alternative universe where Stephen was never married and met Emily first. I am always happy to receive constructive criticism, so feel free to leave you comments. Enjoy. And please be kind.

How it started

Emily couldn’t decide if she was terrified or excited. She had seen the pilot for the show she was auditioning for and wanted to be part of it, if even for just one episode. As she looked around the waiting room, she felt the familiar mix of nerves and anticipation while she waited for her name to be called.  
Emily nearly jumped out of her seat when they called her name. As she walked into the auditioning room, her eyes were drawn to the guy sitting at the end of the table. He was wearing a ball cap and was looking at what she assumed was the script in his hands.  
‘He’s probably the stand in I will be running the scene with’  
She smiled as she walked out and handed her info to the casting director.  
‘Hi, I am Emily Bett Rickards, I will be auditioning for the role of the IT girl.’  
‘Thank you Emily, this is Stephen, he will be running the scene with you’, he said as he pointed to the guy at the end of the table. Stephen stood and extended his hand towards her. Emily felt her stomach flip as she looked into a pair of beautiful blue eyes and realised it was the lead from the show.  
‘Hi Emily, nice to meet you’ he smiled as he shook her hand. Emily’s pulse jumped as she took his hand. He held onto her hand a second longer than usual.  
‘Whenever you’re ready Emily’ the casting director said.  
Emily shook herself and tore her eyes away from Stephen as she remembered where she was.  
‘Ok, thanks’  
There was a table set up to the side of the room. Emily walked over and took a deep breath. She counted to three to herself and started typing on the imaginary computer.  
‘Felicity Smoak?’  
Emily turned around and slipped into Felicity. Five minutes later the director said:  
‘Ok, thanks, that was great, we’ll let you know’  
Emily smiled, feeling good about how it went. The role felt like a comfortable fit. And it didn’t hurt that she could feel the chemistry between Stephen and herself right away.  
‘Thanks, it was nice to meet you’  
She smiled and turned to leave. She had a good feeling about this.


	2. No turning back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen admits his true feelings

Stephen couldn’t concentrated with Emily sitting this close. He could feel the heat coming of her arm next to his. He had to stop himself from taking her hand. He had started making excuses to touch her. He didn’t know when it started, but he did know he did not want to stop.   
They had been friends for almost a year now, and he could not imagine his life without her in it. He still remembered the jolt he felt when he shook her hand on that first day. Something in him recognised what he couldn’t put into words yet. This was the girl he wanted to be with.  
Emily leaned over and made some goofy joke about their next episode and he got a whiff of her very Emily scent. A mixture of her shampoo, soap and perfume. He almost kissed her, right there, in front of everyone. She looked him in the eyes:  
‘Hey, are you ok? You’re really quiet today.’  
Stephen smiled at her, something in him warming to the fact that she could read him so well, but almost afraid that she could somehow hear what he was thinking.  
‘Fine’, he said, ‘just thinking through the scene.’  
He turned to this week’s director and tried to concentrate on what he was saying.  
Stephen was still thinking about Emily as he walked to his trailer at the end of the day. His head was down, deep into his own world. He hardly heard David as he said goodbye. When he looked up, he saw Emily heading towards him in the hallway. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and she had changed into jeans and sweater after her last scene. She smiled when she spotted him.  
‘They don’t let her wear her down enough’ Stephen thought before he started wondering what it would feel like to bury his hands into her blonde wavy hair, pulling her towards him and kissing her.  
‘Hey you, I’ve been looking for you. You want to catch a movie and pizza?’ Emily smiled up at him, waiting for his answer.  
‘I don’t think so, that last fight scene really took it out of me. Rain check?’  
Stephen wasn’t sure if he imagined the slightly disappointed look he saw cross her face, and whether he just wanted to see it there.  
‘Oh, sure, no problem, see you tomorrow then’ Emily said before she rose onto her tiptoes and kissed him softly on his cheek.  
As she started to turn around, Stephen took her wrist in his hand. He looked into her eyes. She looked back at him with a question in hers.  
‘Em…’ he whispered, before he did exactly what he had been imagining just a minute ago.  
He cupped her cheek with one hand and pulled her close to him with his other. She just had enough time for a startled ‘Wha…’ before he covered her mouth with his. He moved the hand he used to pull Emily close into her hair and held onto her like he was holding onto a lifeline. He poured all his build up need for her into that kiss and after a slight hesitation he felt her beginning to respond to his kiss, pulling him closer to her.  
He pulled back like a man coming up for air and looked at the face of the woman he now knew he loved. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks flushed and she was holding onto his shirt with one hand like she was trying to steady herself, her other hand had made its way under his shirt. They were standing against the wall, Stephen pinning her there like he was afraid of letting go.  
‘Stephen,’ she breathed, her eyes still closed  
‘We can’t, we work together, and it will ruin our friendship. I don’t want to lose you from my life. I don’t think I would survive it’ she rambled, sounding like Felicity.  
She finally looked up at him and he saw the same fear he felt, he same fear that was the reason he waited so long. He also saw her love for him. Her kissed her again, softly, sweetly this time and heard her sigh against his mouth.   
‘There is no way I am letting you go now that I have found you, Em.’  
‘But working together has ruined so many relationships. You are too important to me. What if it doesn’t work? Where will it leave us?’  
‘Em, I can’t guarantee this won’t end, I don’t know the future. But I do know that I love you, I think I loved you the day I met you. And I can’t go on any longer not telling you that.’  
A smile started breaking on Emily’s face and she leaned up against him, kissing him.  
‘I love you too’ she said, barely breaking contact with his mouth. She put her arms around his neck and snuggled into his neck.  
‘So, how about we cash in that rain check now and continue this back at my place’ she said into his neck.  
Stephen hugged her close to him and said:’ Sounds like a plan to me.’


	3. New adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where to now

Emily sat listening to the brief for the next episode. She only half heard the run through as she was lost in her own world. She looked at the face of the people who had become like family to her over the last three years. And then she turned and looked at the face she would not forget is she lived to be a hundred years old. The memory of meeting Stephen the first time was still fresh to her. The excitement at being part of something great, the nerves as she walked into the auditioning room, the way her stomach flipped and her pulse jumping when she shook Stephen’s hand the first time. In the time since then their relationship had grown from a flirtation, to a true friendship and then into a love like she had never felt before. A love so deep she didn’t know could exist. She smiled as she looked at him now, at the way his brow furrowed as he concentrated. He turned to her, like he could feel her watching him.  
‘What?’ he whispered as he smiled.  
Emily blushed as she said:’ nothing’ and turned away. It amazed her that he could still do this to her. Still make her feel like a love struck teenager after two years together.  
She had worried that working together would ruin what they had. She loved their life together, couldn’t and wouldn’t imagine anything other than working, living and loving together, but so many Hollywood couples broke up after working together. But after two years, her love for Stephen haven’t lessened in any way.  
Emily felt a twinge of worry. They usually drove into work together every day, but this morning Stephen wanted to leave early on his own. He said that he had errands to run before work, that he would meet her at the studio, but he wouldn’t tell her what it was. Emily mentally shook herself, told herself it was nothing and made an effort to concentrate. It did not help when Stephen took her hand, kissed her knuckles and held it in his the rest of the meeting.

‘Okay guys, let’s call it a day’, John called, ‘good work everyone, see you tomorrow.’  
Emily smiled at David, happy with how the days shooting went. She hugged him goodbye and turned to go to her trailer, to start getting ready to head home. As she walked through the Foundry set, she saw Stephen.  
‘Hey handsome, I thought you would be home by now.’ Stephen had finished his last seen about an hour before.  
‘I wanted to talk to you before we went home.’  
The niggle of worry from this morning crept into Emily’s mind before she squashed it. Emily smiled, walking over to him and said: ‘Sounds serious’, trying to keep her tone light.  
‘I wanted to run an idea past you’  
‘Sure’  
Stephen started walking around the set, running his hands over the surfaces.  
‘I’ve been thinking about the day you auditioned. I can still remember that day, more clearly than any other day in my life. The second I shook your hand I knew. This was it. Not just did we find the girl for Felicity, but I would never meet anyone like you again.’  
Stephen paused as he stopped in front of her.  
‘I know you had your fears about this working Em, but I have never been more certain about anything.’  
Emily watched him through eyes that had started to tear up.  
‘Stephen,’ she said.  
‘I know Oliver and Felicity have had many adventures together, but none of them will compare to this adventure. I want a lifetime of adventures with you. I want to grow old with you. I want to share children with you.’  
Stephen went down on his knee and took her shaking hand into his  
‘What do you say Em, will you start this adventure with me. Emily Bett Rickards, will you marry me?’  
He was looking up at her hopefully and a little nervously.  
As tears started slipping down her cheeks, Emily knelt down in front of him.  
‘Stephen, there is no one in the world I would rather share a life with. You opened my heart in a way that I did not know was possible. Yes Stephen, yes I will marry you!’  
Stephen’s face broke out into a grin and he swooped her up before covering her mouth with his. His hand shook as her placed a ring on her left hand and when he looked in her eyes, his eyes were shining too.  
‘I hope you don’t mind, but I invited a few friends to celebrate with us.’  
Emily looked around and noticed their TV family standing just off the set. She did not notice them as her eyes still get drawn to Stephen whenever he was in the room.  
‘Pretty certain I would say yes?’ she asked.  
‘Hopeful’ he smiled. ‘Is it alright? If you rather want to be alone I’ll…’  
Emily kissed him before he could continue.  
‘It’s perfect’, she said as everyone started coming forward to congratulate them.


	4. The next step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day arrives

Standing in front of the church, Stephen’s mind started drifting over the craziness that has been the last six months. Ever since he proposed to Emily, their lives have been a whirlwind. Between planning the wedding and finishing the third season of the show, he felt like his feet had not touched ground. It had also been one of the happiest times in his life. He had a job he loved, he worked with great actors and crew who had become great friends to him and he was about to marry the woman of his dreams.  
Stephen couldn’t help smiling whenever he thought about Emily. About the way her nose crinkled when she laughed, going to sleep with her cuddled up to him, waking up with her next to him, watching her in the moments before she woke up. Working with her, hearing her move around their house when he got home. He could hardly remember his life before Emily walked into that auditioning room.  
Robbie leaned in and whispered: ‘Nervous?’  
Stephen smiled as he turned to his cousin: ‘I have been waiting for this day ever since Emily said yes. I have never been calmer than I am right now.’  
Robbie smiled and punched him on his shoulder. ‘I still say she picked the wrong Amnell’  
Stephen laughed softly and turned towards the isle as the music changed to ‘A thousand years’.  
Stephen’s breath caught and his heart swelled as Emily walked into the church. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. (*) As Emily looked up she caught his eye and smiled. He felt his eyes begin to tear up as he looked at the face he would be looking at for the rest of his life. He felt like he would never stop smiling as he waited for Emily. He took her hand as she reached him, kissing her hand before laying it in the crook of his arm. He couldn’t take his eyes of hers as they turned towards the priest.  
‘You are breath taking Em’ he whispered to her softly.  
‘You don’t look to bad yourself.’  
Stephen kept his hand over her throughout the ceremony and when the priest said: ‘I now declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride’, he swept her into his arms and kissed her like he had never kissed her before. Emily wrapped her arms around his neck and when they finally came up for air said: ‘I love you so much’  
Stephen hugged her before putting her down and looking into her eyes.  
‘You have no idea how much I love you’  
Emily laughed and said:’ Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea.’  
After their first dance at the reception, Stephen hardly had a moment with his new wife. Everyone wanted to talk to them and when he finally saw Emily not surrounded by what seemed like every member of their family or friends, he took her by the hand and pulled her into a quiet corner. He started trailing kisses along her jaw and down her neck as she wound her arms around his waist.  
‘I cannot wait to have you all to myself for the next month’ he said between kisses.  
Emily laughed softly and teased: ‘What, not big on sharing?’  
‘Hey, I have been a very good boy and shared you with everyone today. Now it’s my turn’  
Emily kissed him softly and leaned her head against his shoulder.  
‘I can’t believe we finally made it. It feels like it took forever to get here.’  
‘I know what you mean. It feels like a dream.’  
Stephen reluctantly pulled back and took Emily’s hand.  
‘We better get back before they start a search party’  
‘You sure we couldn’t just slip out without anyone noticing?’  
Stephen laughed: ‘Not a chance. Let’s go enjoy our party. From tomorrow it’ll just be you, me and a private beach.’  
Emily smiled before saying: ’Let’s do it.’


	5. A new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily gets some unexpected news

Emily gripped the side of the table. She breathed deeply until the dizziness passed. She massaged her forehead and wondered if she was coming down with a bug. She had been feeling tired, dizzy and nauseous for a few days now. She hadn’t told Stephen, didn’t want to worry him. As she lowered her hand, her eye caught the ring on her left hand and she got a happy little thrill from seeing it there. They had just returned home last week from their happy honeymoon bubble. It had been almost two months since the wedding, the honeymoon lasting a couple of weeks longer than the planned month, neither of them in a rush to leave the private beach. She smiled as she thought of the month and a half they had spent exploring each other and the island they stayed on.  
Emily had not heard Stephen come into the kitchen and she started as he put his arms around her waist.  
‘I thought you were still asleep’  
‘I woke up and you weren’t there, so I came in here to try and tempt you back to bed’ he replied as he started kissing her neck. Emily leaned into him and moved her head to give him better access.  
‘Hmm, I was planning on making you breakfast in bed, but I like your idea better’  
Stephen started running his hands down her arms and a shiver ran through her body. Emily turned around and pulled him to her as she covered his mouth with hers. She didn’t even feel the table jab into her back as he pushed his body against hers. She smiled against his mouth as he effortlessly picked her up and started carrying her back to the room.

Lying in Stephen’s arms, her head on his chest, Emily listening to the steady rhythm of his heart.  
‘You know, one of these days we will have to actual get out of this bed. Go into the real world. See other people.’  
‘Maybe. But not today’ he said as he pulled her closer.  
Emily smiled as she closed her eyes and buried her face in his neck. She listening to his breathing becoming deeper and before long she started drifting off as well.

When Emily awoke, Stephen was not next to her. As she got up, she had another dizzy wave and she had to steady herself before she could get out of the bed. Her nose led her to the kitchen where Stephen was putting together what looked like a tiny feast. She could smell toast, steak, onions, mushrooms and coffee.  
‘I was supposed to make you breakfast’ she said as she put her arms around him from behind and kissed his shoulder.  
‘Technically, this is lunch’ he replied as he turned the steak.  
The sudden aroma from the meat made Emily grip her stomach and sprint to the toilet. She just made it to the toilet when she heard Stephen coming in behind her.  
‘Em, are you ok?’ He sounded worried as he bend down next to her, rubbing her back and holding her hair away from her face.  
She felt weak and a little embarrassed when she finally lifted her head.  
‘Fine, probably just a bug’ she answered as she tried to get up. Stephen took her arm to steady her.  
‘How long have you felt like this?’ he asked as her looked into her pale face.  
‘Just a few days. It’s nothing, it’ll pass in a day or two’  
Stephen helped her to sit on the edge of the bath and then he got her a cold face cloth. As she took it from him she saw his eyes were big with worry.  
‘Really Stephen, I’ll be fine. No need to worry.’  
‘Hey, me worrying about you is just one of the many benefits you get from being my wife’ he replied as he kneeled in front of her. ‘I would feel better if you’d see a doctor’  
Emily put her hand to his cheek and looked into his beautiful blue eyes.  
‘Ok, if it’ll make you feel better, I’ll make an appointment for tomorrow’  
‘No, you get into bed, I’ll make the appointment. I’ll get you something to drink and we can stay in bed and watch movies today. You ok to walk?’  
‘I think I can manage’ Emily said with a smile as she let him help her up.

Stephen sat next to her in the waiting room of her doctor. Emily leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
‘It’s very sweet of you to come with me, but it really wasn’t necessary.’  
Stephen smiled and said:’ In sickness and in health, remember’  
Emily smiled at him as her name was called. They both got up and walked into the doctor’s examination room.

‘Well Emily, it’s really quite natural for you to feel like this’ her doctor said as he looked up from the notes in front of him. He smiled: ‘You’re pregnant. Congratulations’  
‘Wait, what? Are you sure?’  
‘Yes, about seven weeks. Everything seems to be in order. You should make an appointment with your OBGYN, anytime from next week.  
Emily could hardly believe what she was hearing. She put her hand to her stomach. Of course she wanted a baby, she just did not think that it would happen this quickly. They had not even talked about kids yet. She turned to look at Stephen slowly and saw him looking at her with a smile on his face. As she looked into his eyes, she could not contain the happiness she felt. Stephen took her hand and pulled her up to wrap his arms around her.  
‘I am always glad to give good news to my patients’  
Emily laughed and turned to her doctor.  
‘And you could not have given me better news. Thank you Doctor.’  
Her doctor got up and first took her hand and then Stephen’s  
‘You’re very welcome. Congratulations again. Take care’

When they stepped outside the doctor’s office, Stephen pulled her to him and kissed her. When she finally pulled back she looked up at him.  
‘Are you ok with this? It’s not too soon for you?’ she tried to keep the worry from her voice.  
‘Em, before today, I did not think I could be any happier. I cannot wait to start our family. To share a child with you, is a dream come true.’  
‘I know what you mean. It feels like my heart is about to burst out of my chest’  
Stephen laughed happily.  
‘I think this calls for a celebration. Come on, I am taking my beautiful wife out.’  
‘What are we waiting for?’ Emily asked as she took Stephen’s hand and started walking towards their car.


	6. Life ever after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter in my story (for now, who knows what might happen in the future).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to end this story, had some trouble with the ending. For now, this is the last chapter I will be writing for this story. I am working on something else, hopefully it will be as well received as this story. Thanks to everyone who read and commented. I appreciate all the feedback. Hope you enjoy, and as always, comment are welcome.

Stephen woke to soothing sounds coming through the baby monitor. He smiled as he heard Emily talking to their baby girl, Rose and got out of bed. He paused at the door of Roses’ room and watched as Emily gently rocked the baby as she spoke to her. Stephen was always surprised at the surge of love he felt whenever he saw his wife and daughter together. So many times they were in their own world, Emily making goofy faces to make Rose laugh, or just staring at her for hours, like she had never seen anything as beautiful or amazing as their little girl. Stephen could hardly remember what his life was like before either of them were in his. Like a black and white photo bursting into life, his life had changed in ways that he had never thought possible. A content sigh escaped his lips and Emily turned at the sound. She smiled when she saw him standing in the doorway.  
‘It’s not nice to stare’ she teased  
‘I couldn’t help it, not with so much beauty to look at’ Stephen said as he walked towards Emily.  
He kissed Rose on her head and then he kissed his wife before putting his arms around her. Emily leaned back against him.  
‘Sorry, I tried not to wake you’  
‘I don’t mind being woken up to this’ Stephen said as he started gently rocking both Emily and Rose.  
Roses’ little hand reached towards him and he took her hand in his. She smiled before yawning and her eyes started closing slowly.  
Emily smiled.  
‘Seems you have the magic touch tonight’  
Stephen looked at her and teased: ‘Don’t I always?’  
Emily laughed softly as she started lowering the sleepy Rose into her cot.  
‘Let’s go test that theory of yours’ she said as she took his hand and started leading him back to their room.


End file.
